


What Is Love?

by chencing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Guanlin likes to observe ongniel, M/M, Woojin doesn't appear in the first chapter, jinyoung and Jihoon broke up, ong and Minhyun talk about love to Guanlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencing/pseuds/chencing
Summary: Guanlin wants to know what love is





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter will be up in a few days or weeks I'm quite busy <3

**\- What Is Love?**

Guanlin, a 16 year old boy currently in high school didn't understand the word love. He understood a parents' love but not relationship love. Most people say he's too young to even know about love but he was a curious kid.

Many of his older friends seemed to be in love. Guanlin's friend Seungwoo told him all about love, helping the young boy get the gist of it at least. Due to the brand new information, Guanlin observed Seungwoo and Daniel carefully and even took notes. The couple seemed to be in love as they both put it.

Guanlin one time saw his sister and her boyfriend in the living room having an argument, something he knew most couples had due to differences and different thoughts. They fought despite knowing there was other living beings in the warm and cozy house.

"Why can't you be more outgoing or affectionate? Isn't it too much to ask?" Her boyfriend ranted, talking about how she's to shy and won't be comfortable with him.

"I'm sorry but that's not who I am!"

"Well I thought it was!" Guanlin found it bothersome, their yelling was too loud and couldn't concentrate on his homework.

While listening to the argument going in the living room—he felt guilty for listening in— but he took this as an opportunity to learn more about the feeling love. From his observations on Seungwoo and Daniel he learned that they both had no expectations from each other—Guanlin took note of this and finished his first observation. Which he thought was pretty accurate.

**1 ) Love means saying goodbye to expectations. Expectations is just your requirements for 'acceptability' of loving another being.**

One day when his family was home, a fight broke out. It wasn't a sibling argument or a parent and child—it was his parents fighting. His sister tried to distract him by playing games—but Guanlin couldn't help but feel anger towards his parents for being able to fight with their children around.

Guanlin really wanted to stop being curious and not eavesdrop anymore but he couldn't help it. The couple that gave birth to him and his sister were blaming each other for cheating—both not believing how they can play the victim role in such an important matter.

The following weeks they divorced—both siblings not surprised, they saw it coming soon. Guanlin was just glad that his favorite couple—the one he observes everyday—are still together.

But he didn't know something interesting happened a few days back. The popular couple got into a fight—is this month couples' argument month? They both fought over a damn computer, but a few seconds later Seungwoo was already forgiving Daniel, both talking it out in a calm manner. Unlike his parents.

That day—he found his second observation.

**2 ) Love works together. Love takes responsibility. It forgives and allows other people's actions to be their journey. Love doesn't take things personally.**

Another pair of his older friends also became a couple—the youngest male afraid he'll be the only single one in his group of friends. His friends Jihoon and Jinyoung seemed like a good couple to everyone—everyone except Guanlin.

The tall male didn't have a good feeling about the relationship. A soon weeks after, Guanlin became right. He didn't have a good feeling from the beginning, and it was proven right when he heard the news that the couple broke up.

He spoke to both of the males and found out that Jihoon was the one that broke up with the younger male. Jinyoung let him go. Jinyoung was still in love with the older male despite knowing the latter didn't love him anymore.

"You can love someone but that doesn't mean you have to be with them. You can leave the relationship and still love them anyway. It's called a one-sided love Guanlin." That past relationship and Jinyoung's words earned him two new observations to his page of What is Love?

**3 ) Love includes letting go. Just as the saying goes, "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, then it never was." Love allows people their freedom. It doesn't hold tightly and crush their wings in attempt to keep them. True love doesn't want to possess. It is willing to set you free if you want to be.**

**4 ) Love doesn't require you to continue a relationship. You may love someone very much, but you may not be compatible with them. Or they may drive you crazy with their continued disregard for your feelings. You can still love them, but that doesn't mean you have to be with them.**

A thing that Guanlin spotted in couples is their lack of trust and how extremely jealous some partners get. He gets it—you don't want your partner to leave but he knows the other partner most likely dislikes it. He found out online that some couples think if you're not jealous then you don't really love each other—he doesn't really get it.

Guanlin knew ONE thing that love must have and it's trust, a word that most couples don't know of. The young boy didn't really need anyone to observe for this next observation to add in his notes, because he knew.

**5 ) Love has no room for jealousy We think that if we're not jealous of our loved ones that it means that we don't love them. True love has confidence in the quality of the relationship. It knows that the other person is happy and content coming back to you and only you.**

Guanlin found out from all his friends that being in a relationship brings fear. Seungwoo explained how someone won't know when their partner will end their relationship which causes a bunch of emotions that can ruin the relationship due to their fears.

**6 ) Love is the absence of fear You can put all emotions on a continuum. On one end, you have love. Then appreciation. After that, it's joy, happiness, contentment and satisfaction. On the opposite end of the continuum of love is fear. Other fear-based emotions include, hatred, insecurity, jealousy or greed.**

All those fears can ruin a relationship—Guanlin keeping that in mind, in case he gets in a relationship—probably not.

Despite his parents being divorced, his father often calls his mother pleading her to come back because he 'needs her' and 'can't live without her'.

He mentioned this to his close friend Minhyun who he trusts his life with. Minhyun cocked his head to the side. "Needing someone is based on fear. Your father fears that he can't live without your mother, so he needs her." Guanlin has confusion shown on his face earning a soft chuckle from his older friend.

"I don't get it." The sixteen year old pouted—really wanting to know more about love.

"Always remember fear is the opposite of love." Was the response the wiser older male gave him, watching Guanlin's face showing realization to what he's saying.

"So..love is wanting not needing?"

"Yes Guanlin."

**7 ) Love is not needing, but wanting There is a clear difference between a want and a need. Needing someone is a feeling based in fear. You fear that you can't live without them, so you need them. Wanting someone in your life gives them the freedom to leave, but still shows them you love them.**


End file.
